


Heavy Rain And Good Things

by Quidproquo



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quidproquo/pseuds/Quidproquo
Summary: 暴雨天与前男友发神经更配哦。





	Heavy Rain And Good Things

“暴雨天与好事情更配喔。”

 

Eduardo Saverin在深夜广播女主播温柔的声音里猛地踩下刹车，紧张地希望车轮不要因此打滑飞出去，同时有些绝望地觉得，这更像是踩下了地狱直通车的油门。

 

去他的。去他的暴雨天和好事情。

 

倒不是Eduardo现在还对某个充满了疼痛与苦涩的雨夜耿耿于怀——时间抹去了一切，六年前的记忆在日复一日的新生活的冲刷下，只剩下寥寥无几的无辜镜头，再也激不起他心中半点波澜——从表面上看，毫无疑问是这样。

 

但这并不妨碍他今天再度对暴雨产生了极大的恶意。手机闹钟在早晨诡异地没有响起，导致他迟到了五分钟，停车时还把他的宾利划出了一道长长的痕迹，刚到办公室就发现下属犯了个大错误，让他补救得焦头烂额，上司因此严厉地训斥了他一顿（其实也没有多严厉，而且只有一分钟时长的三句话，但是由于Eduardo神经质般的工作责任心，他就是会无限放大这种事），从上司的办公室里走出来立刻迎面撞上前来送咖啡的助理小姐，这是今天毁掉的第一件Prada。

 

第二件，穿在里面的那件衬衫也被毁掉则发生在眼下。Eduardo刚刚结束了漫长的加班，凌晨两点，暴雨的新加坡与空无一人的街头——不，有人，连伞都没打就跑下车的Eduardo和那个倒在车前的人。

 

“上帝啊，”Eduardo急匆匆地在那个人身边跪下来，他的刹车应该踩得足够及时吧？“先生，嗨，你还好吗？”那个人依旧一动不动。Eduardo贴近他的胸口，有起伏，有心跳，身上没有血迹。噢，还有扑鼻而来的浓重酒精味，大雨也洗不掉，呛得Eduardo缩了缩脖子。

 

迟疑了几秒钟，Eduardo再度拍了拍那个人的脸，然后看见对方小幅度地挪了挪脑袋，眼睛睁开一条缝，又重新闭上，仿佛对任何事情都漠不关心，万物皆空，哪怕他正躺在马路中央淋着瓢泼大雨。

 

去他的。去他的该死的醉鬼。

 

意识到没什么大事——他真的没有撞上什么人之后，Eduardo紧绷的背部肌肉逐渐放松下来，雨水顺着他的脖颈流入衣服里面，愤怒则紧接着从喉咙里爆出。Eduardo让他所能想到的所有的脏话都在那一刻跑出来，力量足够，估计可以吓倒一头小野牛，可惜使用对象不明，也许是这糟糕的运气，瓢泼的大雨，远得不能再远的记忆，近得不能再近的人。他急忙站起身往远离那个人形肉块的方向走了两步，怕自己忍不住一脚踹上去。对不起妈妈，Eduardo最后对从小教育自己要成为一个有礼绅士的母亲在心里说了抱歉，一边诅咒着空气一边从车里拿出雨伞，撑开放在那个人身边，遮住了他的上半身。

 

去他的。可是老实说，Eduardo真的不知道现在这种情况下，应该对谁这么说，只好再次探进车门里拿出手机，把愤怒化成狠狠戳在屏幕上的一根食指。在等待电话接通的时，脑海中突然一个念头闪过，理智将Eduardo把“年轻亿万富翁异国街头买醉，是上流社会的糜烂还是年青一代的颓废”这种八卦报纸头版的消息无意中泄露出去之前拉了回来，改成拨打联系人列表里的C.H——操他的，在无人接听的电话被摁掉的前一个瞬间，他的左腿也突然被某个重物拉住了，Eduardo现在开始想一脚踹上去了。靠，他是什么时候挪到这边来的？

 

“……”

 

Eduardo有些无力地抹了抹脸上的雨水，让视野变得更清楚些。他俯下身子，这个场景看起来实在太富有冲击力（以及诡异），他站在瓢泼大雨中，另一个男人坐在地上紧紧抱着他的腿（的确很紧，Eduardo试着挣脱的时候有些惊讶），仿佛他是个什么始乱终弃的负心汉，简直像出现在电影里的那种。“……先生，”Eduardo掰开对方的手，雨水让那个人的原先顽劣的卷毛都服服帖帖地匍匐在头上，“好吧，你是一个人吗？……你住在哪儿，酒店？哪一家？”他凑近了那张昏昏欲睡的脸问道，没有注意到自己说话的声音突然间变得很轻，并且略带颤抖，也许并不和被雨淋湿有关系。

 

“……”

 

没有回答，Eduardo和他面面相觑了一分钟（Eduardo单方面睁着眼睛），最后只好叹了口气，对着他紧闭着的眼和紧抿着的双唇，就像一个即将爆炸的气球突然慢慢地泄了气。他把那个人拉起来，一只手搭到自己的肩膀上，拉开后车门试图将对方丢进去——总不能就这样把他丢在这儿不管吧？Eduardo的基因里就没有这种东西。无论对谁都是一样，他最后在心里又补充了一句。不过，这个时间点，他还真不知道有哪家旅馆开着门。Eduardo开始莫名地感到头疼了，也许并不和连续熬夜加班有关系。

 

使头疼更严重的是，在他好不容易把那个浑身湿淋淋的醉汉塞进车里，准备关门时，那件可怜的Prada突然被扯住了。

 

“什么？”Eduardo一手撑在车门上，露出一个难以置信的表情，仿佛看见Facebook的CEO当场表演肚皮舞，“……你刚才问我什么？”他与内心的小魔鬼斗争了好一会儿才把那个F开头的副词省去。

 

“我以为我说得足够清楚了，”醉汉用醉得打起卷舌的声音说，语速却依旧没有变慢，语气也没有变得不让人那么想揍他，更没有放开Eduardo的衣角，“你是谁？为什么要让我坐进你的车？Chris派来的司机？”说完，他打了个酒嗝。

 

Eduardo差点儿没有说出那句DarthVadar的经典台词。

 

Eduardo粗暴地扯开他的手，粗暴地关上了车门——“嘭！”，然后带着重新燃起的满腔怒火坐回驾驶座，粗暴地踩下了油门，有那么几秒钟实在不想考虑接下来应该朝哪儿开，只想横冲直撞，也许是去他的地狱或者天堂，无论怎么样，靠，随便吧——不，不不不，他现在想回家了。回到那个舒适温暖的房子里，洗个热水澡，睡一个没有梦也没有什么恼人卷毛的好觉，就像过去四年里的每一个夜晚那样。

 

如果眼下是梦，他倒真希望马上醒过来。但上帝（如果他真的存在）显然不愿意让Eduardo实现这个愿望，可能是因为他刚才冲动地想把Zuckerberg载到天堂去的缘故。所以上帝只让他从后视镜里看到Zuckerberg晃晃悠悠地从后座上爬起来的场景，车厢里闷得吓人，充斥着潮湿的雨水气味。Zuckerberg把脑袋探过来，像只树懒一样挂在前车厢的两个座位之间，歪过头去看Eduardo，表情十分锲而不舍（并且幼稚至极，Eduardo单方面认为），“你还没有回答我的问题，你是谁？”一股酒气扑面而来，Eduardo皱起眉，往旁边挪了挪。

 

“别打扰我开车，Ma…Zuckerberg，回去待着。”Eduardo尽力在声音里表现出冷漠，不去看对方，给方向盘打了个转。不知道为什么，他的喉咙无法发出那个名字，像某种突然性失忆。是，Mark是个很常见的名字，这些年里Eduardo也见过不少叫Mark的工作伙伴。但是，该死的……

 

“你……”Zuckerberg仿佛没有听到Eduardo说什么似的，事实上，大概无论醉着或醒着，他都不会乖乖听话，在他想做的事情上，“你长得很像我从前认识的一个人。”他用右手中指指着Eduardo，这个动作十分不礼貌，不知道他还会不会用这个手势指其他人，如果对着合作伙伴或股东什么的可真糟糕，Chris居然还没有让他——操，停下！当意识到自己的思维飘到了哪个可怕的沼泽里去时，Eduardo在脑海里有些神经质地对自己尖叫。

 

“……”是啊，一个被你赶出公司然后给了六亿的前男友。

 

“我的前男友。”居然就这么说出来了！

 

“喔”，Eduardo露出一个嘲讽的表情，手心却开始冒汗，“你长得也很像我的前男友。”上帝啊，他也不知道他为什么要说这句话。这听起来一点儿都不像个反讽的玩笑。

 

“他真是，”这个醉汉又打了个嗝，Eduardo觉得自己要抓狂了，但另一方面，他的内心却恐怖地出现了某种期待，眼角的余光不自觉地往一旁瞥，期待着这个人接下来要说什么。他发现Zuckerberg一直用那双尖锐的蓝眼睛盯着他的侧脸，即使是喝醉的时候，那双眼睛依旧让Eduardo感到了某种莫名的心虚，仿佛那是把匕首，正在一点一点地将他这么多年来的筑起的保护膜划开。“……蠢透了。”

 

“……”Eduardo腾出一只手解开了第一颗衬衫纽扣，听到那个单词的瞬间，他突然觉得自己的胸口闷得吓人，“是吗，所以这就是为什么你把他踢出你的公司？”你的友谊，你的生活，你的一切。

 

“什么？不，不，不是，当然不是。”这下子Zuckerberg突然飞快地否认了，接连说了好几个“no”，酒精让它的发音听起来像“na”，他咂咂嘴，原先指着Eduardo的手指在空气中画了一个圆弧，“这就是为什么我出现在这儿。”

 

Eduardo把车开回去的原因是他的伞落在那儿了，也许还有一部分与想把Mark重新丢回去有关系。现在是凌晨两点半，Eduardo在十分钟前撒了一个谎，过去四年里并不是每一个夜晚都没有梦、没有雨、也没有卷毛，那些属于“并不是”范畴里的夜晚通常很糟糕，就像今天一样糟糕。Eduardo不知道Mark话里说的“这儿”是指车窗外湿漉漉的新加坡，还是这辆载着两个人（两个认识的人，两个友人，两个爱人）的车。暴雨天与好事情根本不在同一个世界，也不相配，就像曾经的的Eduardo Saverin和Mark Zuckerberg。

 

去他的。去他的暴雨天与好事情与他的Mark Zuckerberg。

 

暴雨天与好事情根本不相配——从表面上看，毫无疑问是这样。

 

“去你的，Mark Zuckerberg。”

“是你自己让我上来的。”

“Mark，停下。”

 

“不，Wardo。”

 

Eduardo只好把车停在路边，好让Mark停下那只开始解他的衬衫第二颗纽扣的手。

 

 

 

END

 

 

后来那件Prada衬衫彻底毁了，还有可怜的宾利车。


End file.
